Adenoviruses can be easy to grow and manipulate, and they can exhibit broad host range in vitro and in vivo. The adenovirus life cycle does not require integration into the host cell genome, and foreign genes can be delivered using adenovirus vectors. For example, adenovirus vectors were successfully used in eukaryotic gene expression and vaccine development (Casimiro et al., J. Virol., 77:6305-6313 (2003); Benson et al., J. Virol., 72:4170-4182 (1998); Buge et al., J. Virol., 73:7430-7440 (1999); and Robert-Guroff et al., J. Virol., 72:10275-10280 (1998)).